


Worship

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a victorious battle, Mairon takes the opportunity to show Melkor the depths of his devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at writing Angbang throne sex based of a request on my Tumblr (DragonofMordor).
> 
> Also, as a warning, while there is no graphic violence, there are mentions of blood and dead elves so if that is a problem you may want to skip this.

Mairon stood impatiently in the healer’s room. He still bled openly from several wounds. Yet he longed to be elsewhere. His master was waiting for a report. The battle had been a success. The Noldor were routed. It would be some time before they could attack again. Mairon himself had killed many an elf. He was covered in their blood. His face and hair and armor were dripping with it. 

“Remove your armor and clothes, please, My Lord. I need to look at those injuries,” the healer said.

Mairon quickly complied. The sooner this was over the sooner he could find Melkor. His whole body drummed with energy. He was filled with the feeling of victory and the need to share it with his master.

The healer tended to his injuries, though she was far slower than Mairon would have liked.

“Stop fidgeting, please,” the healer said.

Mairon complied. Angband’s healers got away with far less respect than any of the other denizens. In this room even Melkor bowed to the healers’ wishes. Mairon removed first his armor and then his shirt. He placed them in a neat pile on the floor. Then he pulled down his trousers so the healer could reach all of his injuries.

The healer worked, stitching up Mairon’s wounds. When the work was finally finished, Mairon dressed. He left the armor on the floor for a servant to deal with. Mairon quickly exited the healer’s room and strode through the halls of Angband towards the throne room.

Mairon strode quickly towards the throne room of Angband. When he reached it, he pushed open the doors and entered. There was Melkor, sitting on his throne, reading something that was probably a report from one of the captains. Mairon walked towards the throne and then knelt until Melkor gestured for him to rise.

“The battle went well I hear,” Melkor said.

“Yes, Master,” Mairon replied. “We were victorious. Your troops did their duty. The Noldor will not return for a long while.”

“Good,” Melkor said. “And you faired well in battle?”

“Yes, Master,” Mairon replied. “I did as you commanded and have returned with only a few minor scrapes that are of no consequence.”

“You are covered in blood, Mairon,” Melkor said.

“The blood of your enemies, Master,” Mairon replied, trying to hide his pleasure at Melkor’s concern.

“Then perhaps you should remove those bloody clothes,” Melkor said with a smirk.

“Really, Master? Now?” Mairon asked.

“Do not be coy with me, Mairon. You have been looking at me like you wanted to rip off your clothes and let me take you since you first stepped into the room,” Melkor replied.

“Master…I am merely still strengthened from our victory,” Mairon said. “But I will do as my master commands.”

Mairon slowly pulled off his tunic, all too aware of the lust in Melkor’s eyes that was mirrored in his own. He deliberately brushed a finger against his nipple before pulling the shirt off completely. He quickly kicked off his boots and then reached for the laces of his trousers. He looked up at Melkor and waited.

“Well, go on then, Mairon,” Melkor commanded with a strained voice.

Mairon grinned. Then he turned around before slowly unlacing the trousers and pulling them down. He could feel Melkor’s gaze fixed on his arse. He bent over to place his clothes in a neat pile and to give Melkor a better look.

Mairon was pleased to hear a load groan come from Melkor. That he could get this reaction out of the most powerful being in Arda never ceased to please him. Then he turned back to the throne.

The room seemed to be filled with energy. Mairon was on fire. The high of battle coupled with the presence of Melkor filled him with need.

Mairon gazed on his master. Melkor’s power filled the whole room. He truly looked like a god sitting on his throne, and Mairon longed for nothing more in this moment than to worship the only one that would ever again have his loyalty or service. He was Melkor’s now and forever, through all the ages of the world and beyond.

“Here I am, master. I am yours. Do with me as you will,” Mairon said.

“Then come to me, my Mairon. Show me how a loyal lieutenant serves his master,” Melkor replied.

Mairon stepped onto the dais and moved to stand before Melkor. He knelt before the throne. Melkor slid forward slightly and then moved to free his length from his robes.

Mairon crawled in between Melkor’s legs and wrapped a hand around the base of the already engorged length. He then leaned forward and brushed his tongue along the tip. Just a taste, the taste of his master that he never tired of. Melkor moaned and drummed his fingers against the throne. But he did not tell Mairon to take more, content to let Mairon show his devotion. 

Mairon ran his tongue up the length a couple of times in the way he knew Melkor liked. Then he took the Vala’s stones in his mouth and caressed them with his tongue. He could feel Melkor start to shake above him.

“Mairon…” Melkor groaned.

Mairon finally took Melkor’s length into his mouth. Melkor hissed above him. Mairon loved the reactions he got out of Melkor when he did this. Melkor had never been as noisy in bed as Mairon himself was, except when Mairon’s mouth was on him. The sounds Melkor was making were making Mairon’s own length harder. He was already rock hard without even a single touch.

Mairon ran his tongue down the length as he moved it in and out of his mouth. Melkor did not thrust. He allowed Mairon to do all the work. Mairon let his gaze wander back up to Melkor’s, desperate to show his Master the reverence in his heart. Melkor gazed back at him with hunger and pride.

Mairon relaxed his throat to take in even more. Melkor’s fingers gripped the sides of the throne as he let out another unearthly groan. But still he did not thrust. He would do nothing to spoil Mairon’s worship.

“So good… _Mairon_ ,” Melkor gasped.

Mairon was now taking all of Melkor into his mouth. On one slide he stopped and held still for a few seconds with his lip touching Melkor’s stones. He only moved back out again when he started to feel the need to breathe.

Mairon started when he felt a hand on his head.

“Come here, Mairon,” Melkor growled. “I want us both to come with me inside of you."

“Yes Master,” Mairon said with relief. He was desperate for the same thing.

“You will have to prepare yourself for me, though,” Melkor said.

Mairon grinned as he sat himself on Melkor’s lap. He slid a finger between his lips and sucked it, his eyes on Melkor the entire time. Then he reached behind him and slid it inside. He moaned at the feeling. He thrust in deeper and found his little bundle of nerves. His back arched as he thrust down onto his finger.

Mairon slid the finger out. He smirked at Melkor as he slid it and another finger back into his mouth. He could feel Melkor’s hips thrusting slightly under him. He slid his slicked fingers into himself. He spread them, working himself open for his master.

Then the fingers came back and a third joined them in his mouth. He was no longer trying to tease Melkor. He needed this too badly. He slid the fingers in and out of himself and then added a fourth. His fingers were smaller than Melkor’s. If he was not so ready, he might have slid his whole hand in. Another time, though.

Finally Mairon slid the fingers out of himself. He reached forward and grabbed onto Melkor for support. Melkor helpfully had his own length in hand, putting it into position for Mairon. Then Mairon raised himself up and finally impaled himself. 

Mairon gasped at the feeling of fullness. There was a little pain at the lack of oil, but the pain only added to Mairon’s rising pleasure. Giving himself but a moment to get used to the feeling, Mairon then slid up until Melkor’s length was almost out of him and then back down. Mairon set a quick pace, moving his body up and down Melkor’s length.

There was nothing but Melkor. Melkor was in him and around him. Melkor filled him completely. Melkor’s gaze consumed him. He was Melkor’s, and Melkor was all he would ever need.

“Faster, lieutenant,” Melkor commanded, his voice still strained.

Mairon tried to comply, but he was having trouble focusing. He was so hard. He felt like the room was on fire. He gripped his knees harder against Melkor’s thighs and tried to pick up the pace.

Melkor finally moved. His hands went to Mairon’s waist. Mairon stopped moving and allowed his master to control his body. Melkor moved Mairon up and down his own length at a pace that sent Mairon’s mind reeling. He threw his head back and keened.

“Yes… _yes_ please,” He moaned.

“That’s it,” Melkor groaned. “Such a good boy.”

“Oh…oh, _fuck_ ,” Mairon gasped.

Mairon was so close. He was going to burst into flame if he did not come soon. He leaned in close as Melkor captured his lips in a consuming kiss.

“Please… _please_ …may I?” he asked. He could do nothing without Melkor’s command.

“Mine,” Melkor murmured in his ear.

“Yours,” Mairon said breathlessly. “All yours…always yours…only yours.”

“Then come for me, Mairon,” Melkor commanded.

Mairon complied. His back arched as he spurted his seed onto his stomach and Melkor’s robes.

Melkor moaned as Mairon clenched around his length. He lifted Mairon up and then thrust him down hard before coming deep inside the Maia.

Mairon slumped against Melkor as the Vala sank back on the throne. Melkor reached up to run his fingers through Mairon’s hair and wrapped his arms around his Maia. They stayed there for a while, just basking in each other.

“So the battle went well, then?” Melkor asked.

“Yes, we were victorious,” Mairon said. He tried to sit up and then winced as he inadvertently pressed against a stitched wound in his hip.

“You are hurt,” Melkor said.

“Only a few small wounds, Master,” Mairon replied. “It is nothing to worry about, and I would suffer far worse if necessary for your cause.”

“I do not like to see you hurt,” Melkor said. “Be more careful next time.”

“Yes, Master,” Mairon said, pleased at Melkor’s concern.

Melkor sent a quick bit of power through Mairon. The Maia could feel his flesh healing itself. Another rush of power soothed the remaining pain.

“Thank you, Master,” Mairon said.

“It is nothing. Only a small bit of power for my lieutenant, the one who achieved greatness today in my name.”

“I was only doing my duty, Master,” Mairon said. “I would see that all who challenge you perish for failing to see your greatness. They should be worshiping at your feet, not fighting your rule.”

“They will see, Mairon,” Melkor replied. “Someday soon the whole world will be unquestionably mine, and they will bow before us. I would see you exalted at my side, my lieutenant. They will worship you in my name. They will kneel before us or we will fill the world with their blood.”


End file.
